There is a thin line between love and fearhate
by Andricia
Summary: Edolas Lucy X Edolas Natsu How long will it take for this oblivious pair to fall in love with each other? Read to find out!


There is a thin line between love and fear/hate

_**I've already posted this story on my account in Wattpad.**_

_**This story is about the edolas Lucy and Natsu and not the earthland ones. Please don't confuse them with each other.-author**_

_**Disclaimer:- I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

Lucy's POV

"NAATSUUUUUU!", I shouted. Darn it, where's that flamebrain. He had to disappear just when I needed to try out some of my new moves on him. "NATSU!", I shouted again. "Hey Lucy, if you're looking for Natsu he's gone on a mission", Mirajane said sweetly, as usual. "A mission? Well, do you know where I'll find him?", I asked Mira. "Yes, he'll be in the Kraner forest. He's supposed to look for a special herb that only grows there, called Oria.", said Mirajane. "Thanks, Mira!", I took off to Kraner forest. Although magic has disappeared from our world, the amount of requests that we receive has remained the same. It may be a bit difficult to complete these missions without the use of magic, but we're managing just fine. The vehicles in our world now run on normal machinery and not magic. Natsu doesn't mind though. He's fine as long as it runs. Speaking of that flamebrain, there he is. Looking cute as always….Wait! What am I thinking? Natsu and cute? He's not cute, in fact he's a total coward, although I don't mind…he's cute anyways….Wait What!? Ugh I'm gonna teach him a lesson for making me crazy and come all this way just for him. Oh, this is gonna be good.

Natsu's Pov

"This is impossible!", I exclaimed. The person who had requested this mission turned out to be an old lady who collected exotic plants. Absurd, right? What's even more absurd is the fact that she doesn't even know where to find the plant. In other words, in order to find that plant I have to search the entire forest all by myself. Which is completely impossible. But I couldn't just refuse her, no other guild was willing to go on this mission. I was her last hope. And so here I am, hopelessly searching for a plant called Oria in this incredibly dense forest. I mean, what if I got lost and nobody ever found me? That wouldn't be a happy ending for me. My happy ending lies with Lucy…..Wait! What!? What am I thinking? My happy ending with Lucy? Has all this searching finally driven me crazy? Besides, she's not even pretty, she's scary, and the most beautiful girl in the world. Wait, What!? That's it, I've officially gone crazy. "Natsu!" and now I'm hearing voices as well. Just great. "Natsu, watch out!" I turn in the direction of the voice only to see that the real Lucy is indeed there and running towards me. "I'm sorry!", I shout to her, out of fear. I see her coming closer and closer to me and I close my eyes waiting for the hit that I know is coming. After one second, I open my eyes as nothing happened which was weird. What I saw shocked me, there was a guy with a knife lying on the ground behind me. Lucy was standing right in front of him, I guess she saved me. But from whom? Before I could ask, he was gone. I wondered why Lucy hadn't chased him, like she normally would have. I turned around and saw her looking at me. "What?", I said weakly, out of fear. "ARE YOU CRAZY?", she shouted. "What if you had been killed? Make me scared like that again and I'll personally kill you myself", she continued saying. I could only stare at her in shock. Make her scared? What did she mean by that? Did she actually care about me? No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't imagine her possibly caring about me. I probably misheard. Yeah, that's it.

Lucy's POV

He really scared me back then. Just as I was going to beat him up, I saw a guy behind Natsu holding a knife and coming up behind him. I got really scared as I realised what he planned to do. I didn't want to lose him, not ever. I admit it, I love him. I can't imagine my life without him. "Natsu!", I shouted, trying to get his attention, but he didn't seem to have heard me. The guy came closer. I ran towards him, planning to knock the lights out of the guy who dared to hurt my Natsu. "Natsu watch out!", I shouted again, and this time he heard me. He looked in my direction and closed his eyes, shouting he's sorry in the process. That hurt. I really didn't think he was this scared of me. I didn't want him to be scared of me. I decided to never hurt him again. "Lucy? Lucy?" Natsu waved a hand in front of me bringing me back to the present. "What?", I said, a little too sharply, making him flinch and hide behind a bush saying he's sorry. This was going to take a lot of work. I sighed. "Come on, Natsu, I'll help you finish your mission. Let's find that plant and get out of here before it get's dark and we're stuck here.", I said.

Natsu's POV

I couldn't believe my ears. Did Lucy just offer to help me? This must be a dream. I looked at her and saw that it was, in fact, real and not a dream. "Well?", Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I blushed, she looks so cute when she does that. Wait, What!? I'm going crazy. "Fine", I told her. She just nodded and started helping me. In the end, we ended up finding the flower when it was already dark. Lucy seemed really annoyed about that. I ended up keeping well away from her, although she made no move to hit me. This was unbelievable. Lucy not hitting me? It didn't make any sense to me at all. If somebody had said this to me earlier, I would have personally escorted that person to the asylum.

**The next day**

Natsu's POV

Lucy is acting weird. She hasn't been mean to me once or even hit me. Now we're back in the guild, and she's beating up Gray. Poor guy. I wonder why she's acting like this? I look at the scene and feel a burning anger within me. I feel like tearing Gray to pieces. I want to be the one whom Lucy hits. Not Gray. I feel like he's taken up my place. I feel jealous. And possessive. Of Lucy. Wait What!?

Lucy's POV

The fact that I've stopped hitting Natsu doesn't mean that I have to stop hitting Gray as well. I have to try my moves on someone. After all, I don't want to become rusty in my skills. While beating up Gray, I spot Natsu looking at us. More like glaring. At Gray. I feel confused. Why would Natsu be angry with Gray? They never fight. I blink once, twice, then continue beating up Gray. If they're having a fight, they'll make up soon. I needn't worry about it. On the way home, I bump into someone while turning a corner and we both fall down. "Watch where you're going, would you?", I said while rubbing my back and getting back up. "Harsh as always, huh?", he chuckled while getting back up. "Ch-Charles!?", I exclaim. "Nice to see you again, Lucy", he said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be overseas?", I questioned. "That's true, and I was overseas too, but I especially came here on a holiday. You see, there's something I need your help with", he said. He then told me the whole story, of how the girl he liked was going on a date with someone else and that he needed to make her jealous. That's where I come in. I have to go on a date with him to the same ball that she's going to, and hopefully she'll become jealous enough that she'll confess to him. He also told me that he knows that she loves him because he overheard her telling her best friend about it. She told her that she wanted to be the one to confess to him instead of the other way around. The problem was that she was too nervous to confess to him. So, he devised this entire plan for her sake, so that she could confess to him out of jealousy. I agreed, of course. He is my friend after all. It was obvious that he cared about her a lot, and that made me want to help him no matter what.

**The Next Day**

I was on my way to the guild as usual. What I saw made me come to a stop. Natsu was chattering happily with some girl. What pissed me off even more was the fact that this girl was really pretty. Pretty enough to make boys fall head over heels for her. I hoped that he wasn't going out with her. That hope shattered along with my world when I saw her lean forward and kiss him. I felt like my heart was shattering to pieces. I turned and ran away, before letting my tears stream down my face. I ran home and didn't go to the guild today. I couldn't face him. Not now.

Natsu's POV

I was on my way to the guild when I met this pretty girl called Yuri. Although she was pretty, she couldn't begin to compare with Lucy, who was ten times prettier. Wait What!? Anyway, I chatted with her, but couldn't get Lucy out of my head. Don't know why, but she's always on my mind. Anyway, as I was chatting with her, I began to notice her moving closer and closer. What I didn't expect was to be kissed by her. I broke the 'kiss', before it could get any deeper. Kissing her just didn't feel right.

**A week later**

Natsu's POV

It has been a week since Lucy last came to the guild. A whole week! I was starting to get worried. Mirajane told me that she has gone on a mission, but for a whole week!? Lucy normally didn't take such long missions. I wonder why she took it.

Lucy's POV

It's been a week already. I guess I should go to the guild today. I don't want anybody to get worried about me since I normally don't take such a long mission. When I took this mission, I really needed to talk to someone. So I talked to the person I trust the most; Mirajane. I told her everything and she was very understanding. She didn't seem to mind at all about the fact that I had fallen in love with the person that I bully the date with Charles is tomorrow. I guess I should ask for some advice from Mirajane and Cana on what to wear, considering I'm not very good when it comes to fashion.

Natsu's POV

I hate to admit it, but it's really lonely without Lucy around. I really miss her. I hope that she comes back soon. If not, then I'll go find her myself. The guild's doors opened and in walked Lucy. At the sight of her, all I wanted to do was hold her and never let go. Wait What!?

Lucy's POV

The guild welcomed me back and asked me about my mission. I said it was fine. Then I walked over to Mirajane and Cana and said that I needed their help. The whole guild was tense and with good reason; I never asked for help. Cana looked shocked too, only Mirajane was calm. I guess she had expected this since I had told her everything, even about my date with Charles. "I need your help buying a dress", I said. "Dress? What for?" Cana asked. "It's for a ball", I answered her. "A ball? Are you looking for a boyfriend?", Cana asked. "No, I already have a date", I replied. The whole guild was shocked, except for Mirajane. I looked at Natsu to see his reaction, but his face was blank. Weird. I didn't look for too long partly because I didn't want anyone to know I was looking at him and partly because I still couldn't bear to look at him for long.

Natsu's POV

As soon as Lucy said that she had a date, I could feel my world come crashing down around me. I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. I realised I loved Lucy. And now it's too late. She's already going out with someone. I couldn't bear to see her with someone else. And there's nothing I can do about it.

**The Next Day**

Lucy's POV

Today's the day of the big date. Cana and Mirajane came and dressed me up. When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe it was me. The person I was looking at had beautiful, soft hair twirled at the ends wearing a v-cut pink dress with black lace and ruffles.

Natsu's POV

While walking down the street, I stopped short as I caught sight of Lucy. She looked absolutely stunning. I couldn't help it, I followed her. At the ball, she and her date seemed to be a lot in love with each other. My heart broke at the sight.

Lucy's POV

Well, Charles' lover seems to be getting jealous, but I can tell it's not enough. Even after dancing, laughing and acting like lovers, it still doesn't seem to be enough. I can tell that Charles really wants this plan to be a success. I guess there's just one more thing that will take to break her. I should know, it did break me after all. Looking closely into Charles' eyes, I leaned in for a kiss. Not real of course, I only faked it. Charles seemed shocked, but played along. I looked in the direction of his lover and bingo! She wasn't there. She must have not wanted to stay after this show of affection. Now she'll definitely confess to him.

Natsu's POV

I froze when I saw Lucy kiss her date. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell her how I felt. Even though I know that she'll reject me, I just have to tell her.

Lucy's POV

After my 'kiss' with Charles, his lover finally confessed to him and they became a couple. He thanked me and we parted ways. On the way home, I was walking down a street when I got pulled into an alley by someone. I tried wriggling free and was successful when I punched him by my elbow. I gasped when I saw who my attacker was. "Natsu?", I said. "What are you doing here and why did you attack me?", I asked. "I needed to talk to you alone", he said. "Well, you could've just talked to me. I mean, it's not like there're people here", I said. He looked around in sudden realization and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. I would have chuckled but I was too heartbroken to do that. "Why are you with him?", Natsu suddenly asked, becoming serious. "What?", I tilted my head in confusion. "I mean your date. What do you see in that guy?", he asked. "Why do you care?", I snapped. "Why don't you just go back to your girlfriend?", I said rudely. "Girlfriend?", he asked. "Yes, girlfriend. I saw your kiss, so don't you dare deny it", I said. "You saw that?", he asked, surprised. "Yeah, so what?",I snapped. "Too bad you didn't see the whole thing. She kissed me suddenly, but I broke the kiss and turned her down. She was fuming", he said. This was news to me. But, this doesn't change the fact that she kissed him. "Whatever, I have to go", I said, turning to go away, but was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm. He pulled me and I bumped into him. He turned me around to face him and lifting my chin, looked into my eyes and said, "I love you". I froze. I couldn't believe what he just said. It felt too good to be true. "I love you and I can't bear the thought of you being with another guy. Your mine and just mine alone", he said. I blushed bright red. "Lucy Ashley, will you be my girlfriend?", Natsu asked, a bit nervously. I just nodded in reply, I was speechless. He grinned happily. "You've just made me the happiest and the luckiest guy in the world", he said, making me blush harder if that was even possible. He leaned in and we kissed. His lips against mine felt just right. I felt like the happiest person in the world.

_**So, this was my first fanfiction. Please tell me what you think of it.**_

_**Please vote, comment and follow!**_


End file.
